


Mother and Son

by faeriedustlightwood



Series: Nico and Levi Saga [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: I'm weak for Nico calling Levi baby, Levi and his mama, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sort Of, it's fluffy, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedustlightwood/pseuds/faeriedustlightwood
Summary: Levi’s eyes widened as he scrambled for his phone. And there it was, moments later, the shy smile, soft expression and the small amount of colour making its way onto his cheeks. Levi’s thumbs flew over the keyboard as he hastily typed his reply and placed his phone back onto the dinner table. Levi looked up at his mom who had paused, looking at her son with a somewhat telling look on her face.“Who’s texting you?”“Umm, nobody?” Levi tried weakly. And a mother knows when their baby is hiding something.“Uh huh and I celebrate Christmas.”





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> so second Schmico fic! I really hope  
> you all enjoy it. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Love,  
> Eli x

Levi’s mom was not ignorant nor was she stupid. She noticed Levi had a new air of confidence surrounding him, it was in the way he walked, or strutted in some cases, around the house. It was in the way he spoke about work and the new much more heavier responsibilities he was getting. She also noticed the small and bashful smile that made its way onto her son’s face whilst he was on his phone. She heard his laughter during late night phone conversations in the family room long after she’d gone to bed. And she most definitely noticed how Levi was itching to grab his phone at the dinner table after a constant influx of notifications come through.

“Check your phone Levi, you’re not going to offend me.”

“We’re at dinner.”

With a quirk of her eyebrow she leant towards her son, “would you rather _I_ check your phone?”

Levi’s eyes widened as he scrambled for his phone. And there it was, moments later, the shy smile, soft expression and the small amount of colour making its way onto his cheeks. Levi’s thumbs flew over the keyboard as he hastily typed his reply and placed his phone back onto the dinner table. Levi looked up at his mom who had paused, looking at her son with a somewhat telling look on her face.

“Who’s texting you?”

“Umm, nobody?” Levi tried weakly. And a mother knows when their baby is hiding something.

“Uh huh and I celebrate Christmas.” Levi groaned at her response, he should have expected it really. “You don’t have to tell me _but_.” 

And Levi couldn’t resist his mothers barely disguised curiosity and he most certainly couldn’t resist the coy little smile on her face. 

“I met someone, at the hospital.” Another smile that Levi hadn’t bother trying to contain bloomed across his lips. “And he-he’s amazing. He’s hot and he’s confident and he likes me.”

Levi’s mom was overwhelmed with a surge of emotion, her heart felt so full, her vision became blurred even behind her glasses and the smile that came onto her face could rival her son’s. If he wasn’t so obviously in love.

“Tell me about him?” Levi stood from his seat and pulled his mother up from where she was sat. 

“He can tell you himself, his name is Nico and he’s currently sat in the car outside waiting to meet you.”

The expression that crossed her face was almost comical. Her eyes, still wet with unshed tears, widened behind her glasses as she scrambled to tighten her night robe.

“Levi! I’m in my pyjama’s. I can’t meet your boyfriend like this. I-!” Levi stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

“You look beautiful. We work in a hospital for a living, we’ve seen patients in far worse states than in their decade-old pyjamas.” That, rightfully so, earned a slap to his chest and a shoving towards the door. 

“Go and let him in otherwise I _will_ find the baby album.” And with that fear alone, Levi bolted to the door, pulled the door open and reached for someone stood on the porch. Stood beside Levi was Nico. Nico who pressed a quick kiss to her son’s lips and a small _hey baby_ whispered between them.

“Hi, Mrs Schmitt.”

“Evening Nico,” and she stepped forward and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. As she stepped out of Nico’s hold, she patted her son’s cheek and sent him a quick wink. “Make yourself at home, I’ll go and get the wine.” And as she stepped into the kitchen she couldn’t help but be happy for her boy. And whilst she was in the kitchen, Levi was sure to greet his boyfriend properly.


End file.
